powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Beevil
Beevil is an old friend of Marah's, and the primary antagonist of the episode "All About Beevil". Her character design has bee and helicopter themes. Character History When Marah accidentally blows up Lothor's Lairship, she try's to make it up by bring an old friend of hers to the ship, a bee/helicopter-like creature name Beevil, Lothor was not too impressed with her until she told him all of the evil deeds she did, after creating the new Kelzak Furies, everyone, including Lothor were highly impressed with her powers, Lothor then desited to replace Marah with Beevil (with Marah being much heartbroken). Beevil first enters a Power Plant and gets attack by the Thunder Rangers, but Beevil land a complete beat down on the Thunder Rangers with her sheer power. She was about to finish them off until the Green Ranger came in. She blasted him too, the Red, Yellow and Blue Rangers came to help but she quickly retreated. She then faces all five of the Ninja Storm Rangers (Dustin staying at Ninja Ops to prepare a devise that Marah gave that could defeat Beevil), she summons an army of Kelzak Furies to battle the Ninja Power Rangers, The Kelzak Furies were too much for the Ranger and were about to finish them off until Marah came in and blasted all of the Kelzak Furies, she desited to battle Beevil herself, Marah was a formidable fighter but Beevil had the upper hand and was about to make the final strike until Dustin came in and gave Marah the devise to take down Beevil, but it was actuate an energy boost for Beevil to help her take down the Rangers (Marah was never replaced by Beevil and had been working with Lothor this whole time), an enrage Dustin Morphed into the Yellow Ranger and did battle with Beevil while the other Rangers battled the Kalzak Furies, they were all out match, but luckily Cam has created the Ninja Swords, Gold Mode, with this new upgrade, the Ninja Storm Rangers were able to take out the Kalzak Furies, the Yellow Ranger and Beevil had a show down and Beevil had the upper hand until the Yellow Ranger used his Ninja Sword Gold Mode, Dirt Blade to destroy her. Marah enlarged Beevil with the Scroll of Empowerment, Dustin (who was still enraged by all of the trust he had with Marah and had became good friends with, only to be lied at because of Beevil) summons the Storm Megazord and uses the new Power Sphere #14: The Star Blazer, to ultimately destroy Beevil for good. Personality Beevil is an arrogant and highly sinister alien monster that likes getting what she wants, but she is shown to be good friends with Marah and is highly loyal to Lothor. Powers and Abilities * Strength: Despite her appearance, Beevil is surprisingly strong, powerful enough to break free out of the Navy Rangers Navy Antler. * Durability: Beevil has thick skin that is strong enough to be unaffected by the Navy Ranger's Navy Antler. * Kelzak Furie Summoning: Beevil can summon an army of Kelzak Furies to aid her in battle. * Flight: Being a bee-type monster, Beevil can fly at high speeds. * Upgrade Powder Breath: From her mouth she can breath out red powder that, when hit with a being will turn them red and increase their strength and durability, as shown when she upgraded the Kelzaks into Kelzak Furies. * Lighting Beams: Beevil can fire red lighting beams from her right hand. * Lighting Breath: Beevill can also fire pink lighting beams from her mouth. * Energy Balls: Beevil can also fire yellow energy balls from her left hand. Arsenal * Bee Blade: Beevil is armed with a double bladed staff that aids her in combat. * Energy Boost: By gaining it from Marah, Beevil gains an increases of strength. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Beevil is voiced by Lori Dungey Notes * Lothor continued to use the Kelzak Furies, even after Beevil is destroyed, suggesting a hint that Lothor had gained the ability himself. * Beevil's name comes from the words Bee and Evil, similar to how Treevil's (a monster from ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue'') name comes from the words Tree and Evil. * Beevil is the first monster in Ninja Storm to not be from Lothor's army, but rather then just monster who is a friend of Marahs. * Beevil is the first monster to be fought by the Star Blazer. * Beevil is the third and (excluding the minor unnamed female monster that only appears in the final part of the two-part series finale episode "Storm Before the Calm"), final monster in Lothor's army to be a female, the first being Florabundacus and the second being Fragra. * In the penultimate episode of Power Rangers Ninja Storm "Down and Dirty", Marah uses a Zord that looks very similar to Beevil, but it's a different suit that was colored pink. * In the episode "Wishing for a Hero", the first part of the two-part season finale of Power Rangers Dino Charge '' and also in the pilot episode of ''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge "When Evil Stirs", Beevil's head and chest armor were later combined with Broodwing's bat-winged cape and a generic body to make an unnamed prisoner on Sledge's Ship. * Beevil can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Gallery Beevil123.jpg|The Beevil/Broodwing hybrid as seen in Power Rangers Dino Charge. See also References Category:Ninja Storm Category:Ninja Storm Monsters Category:Female PR Villains Category:Female PR Monsters